love bites
by Dreaming eyes wide open
Summary: abigial was a normal 16 yr old how falls madly in love with stefan  and get thrusted into a world of vampires,darkness romance and drama


_hi there people this is my first so i hope u _

_in joy and review if u want more thax_

_Love bites _

Chapter 1

_Dear diary .._

_I don't know any more?_

_I always thought that change was good it kept life interesting_

_But I hate swan hill it rain every day of every year_

_I cant stand it I want to go home to the coast sunny even in winter _

_It perfect but no mum just had to decide to pack up me and my sister _

_And move to the rainiest town most in the country or most likely in the world_

_I miss the bliss of the heat it's almost comforting but here I feel_

_Like I 'm don't belong like I'm some sort of outsider who…_

I stoped mid-sentence and re-read the last line

'_like I don't belong like I'm some sort of outsider'_

"no" I whispered to myself since when have I Abigail stoner scared backed down from a challenge,

Of meeting new people yes I am shy but never afraid

I let a small sigh in defeat And forcefully pushed the pen into the small sky blue notebook I was always been shy new people and me just don't mix

I stared out my window as twilight was starting to dawn I guess swan hill isn't as bad as I thought

That second of peacefulness was ruined as my little sister Aneaka barging though my door screaming

"Abbey mum says to hurry up and get ready for school" I rolled my hoping she hadn't seen it

But I guessed that she had because as she ran out she gave me stern and serious look

Or as serious as a five year old could be.

I dug though the boxes labelled abigails clothes

Abigail I hate that it sounds so formal I've always preferred Abbey.

The ground underneath my feet was soggy as I started towards my car

There was a roared as I stared the engine it wasn't that my car was old but that it was

Heavily used per say.

I was'nt aware that I was late to school until I reached the L.J high school campus parking lot it was completely full I had to search nearly ten minutes

before I found a spot. when I hopped out my feet landed in a freezing soaking my shoes, socks and the cuffs of my jeans teeth chattering I slammed the door and dropped my keys in my pocket It was going to be one of those days.

The school grounds were deserted the hall ways were quiet except for murmurs from behind close doors

That meant the bell had already rung and class was in session shouldering my back pack I marched to my first class.

Wet sneakers squeaking on the linoleum I

I yanked open the door to my first period classroom I looked in to the class room I felt stares suddenly on me which were particularly exaggerated, as if they were waiting for me.

My teacher was'nt pleased with my tardiness it being my first day

he Marked the roll with a red pen

No missing a beat in his lecture he waved me to my seat my seat without forcing to me to stand up the front with all eyes all me to explain myself I hate being the centre of Attention I walked to my seat in silence.

"are you Abigail stoner" a voice came from behind me I turned to see a large boy with deep sea blue eyes which went nicely with his dark brown hair

"um yeah and its Abby I hate being called Abigail" I said hesitantly

"oh abbey cool I'm Michael Mathews I'm the jock" he laughed a laugh that made me almost uncomfortable smiled hoping that maybe it would get me out this.

Finally the bell rang 'saved by the bell' I thought

it's a absurd line but it was the best line to describe this situation .

'thank goodness that's over' was I could think as I started towards the long line of plain grey lockers

looking for number one hundred and forty eight

I was to lost in thought to listen to the low mummers of the student body as I passed them all except for four low scowling voice all whispered in low dull voices

"remember what to tell the humans were here from over seas wanting to experience another country and so help me god if you blow this I won't this" her voice was know ruff "I won't be able to hold back got it"

What automatically all the worst possibilities flowed though my head like a large crashing against rocks

'No' I shook my head at my ignorance

Being so caught in my world of craziness It was to late to notice the loose tile in front of me

suddenly I hit something hard but felt to shaped to be the floor

I looked up to find perfect tall boy with dark charcoal black hair which was messy but in a cute way by the and deep hazel eyes staring back

i tried to speak but all i got out was mindless babbling i quickly got on my knees and quietly picked up my books which were scrambled all over the floor

I kept my head down as My blood ran to my cheeks I turned a rich ruby crimson

I was finished picking up still wondering if he was still standing there

I cautioned a glance up he was just stood

perfect in every way

A small smile graced my lips as his golden eye's meet mine

All I could get out was sputter

forcing my cheeks back to there natural colour I stumbled to stand up but finally of the ground I turned and walked away

I quickly looked back to see that he stood there with a big smile

Exposing his beautiful gleaming white teeth which sparkled so lovely in the lights that knocked the life out of me i gave him a thankful smile and walked away

Thank goodness its the end of the day with all the embarrassment that I have

Caused myself I just want to get out of here and maybe never come back

As I crossed over the parking lot I caught a glance of him standing with some equally beautiful people he gave me that same smile he had

earlier that day I blushed deep red

and smiled back.

as I entered my truck I felt the warmth swarming around me I glanced out my window once more but he was gone I let out a deep sigh and drove home.

another day another week it had now been 2 weeks I've been at L.J high school and 2 weeks since I saw that mysterious boy who helped me maybe even saved my life.

I walked to my seat in silence as if I'd want more embarrassment on my shoulders looked at my feet making sure I didn't trip

When I looked up there he was a angel his hair was mused , his wrinkled sleeved top hugged his

Perfectly shaped chest I felt blinders on my eyes everything was blurred all except for him

My bag slipped unnoticed from my shoulder "oh" I grasped

I took a step forward only to trip completely took of guard by this amazing beauty

on the way down to the cold linoleum My cheek caught the edge of the desk but I barley noticed the resulting pain

as the class gathered around me I knew I would be the clumsy

New girl but this was to much

I just laid there all I could make out was the class around me looking worried

I tried to read his face but It was scrambled with a look of disgust and hate written over it

finally the pain hit and it was unbearable I just wanted to lay there and die

"could someone please take miss. Stoner to the nurses" the teacher Announced to the class

"Il'l take her" a velvet like voice called from behind I glanced behind me

As he walked towards me my heart stoped and I couldn't't breath all I could do was stare blankly at this angel

The class shifted as there faces lit up with scandal as there heads filled with ways to make this

The schools gossip-of the-week

"um ok Stefan meet Abigail, Abigail Stefan" he said introducing us

I just stared at Stefan with disbelief as he took my hand in his it was as cold as ice as he pulled me out of the class room.

we walked in silence for a while still finally his soft velvet voice broke "so are you always this clumsy "

I slightly blushed as I smiled and nodded at his question "yeah lucky me ha" I said jokingly as he chuckled

a small but echoing laugh

a minute past when I decide I'd ask "why you were gone the past 2 weeks"

suddenly his face went hard another minute went by then finally he answered

"I had." he suddenly stoped which made me scared did I make him made should I run no he

wouldn't hurt me..would he " I had family things to deal with" he gave me a quick smile

with that I changed the subject "so are you liking the weather here in swan hill" he beat me to the punch it was almost like he could read my mind "um yeah it's okay though I do miss the wether back in the coast "  
I let out a small laugh " then why did you move"

"well my mum thought it would me nice to pack up me and my sister and move you now keep life interesting" I rolled my eyes slightly as he let out his small echoing chuckle.

as we arrived in the small front office which was decorated with drawings. paintings and other nick knacks

a small 'tis tis' came from behind the large desk as a small old women in her 50s with short chocolate hair which was almost the same colour as mine stood

wearing a deep purple blouse "well well what happened here" she spoke with a clear voice

"I had a little accident"

"a little accident" she asked me septically I just nodded

before I could answer Stefan's voice came between us "she cut her cheek on the side of a table''

she gave him a slightly dirty look like to say stay out of this

"well it looks like you'll need stitches I'll call you're mum to pick you up"

she suddenly disappeared behind the desk

I looked up at Stefan who was looking at me worryingly

we just stood there looking at each other for a second when "I better be getting back to class it was nice to meet you" he stoped suddenly and smiled "Abigail"

my heart fluttered as he walked though the light blue door

I was about to faint when the lady voice interrupted me

"your mum will be here soon you should sit you look ill" she told me as she gestated towards the four weirdly shaped couches I sat down and let my mind wonder around Stefan's words

I know it was absent of me to think I had a crush on someone that I just meet there was

something different about Stefan, something unhuman

I shook furiously at the thought

not human how is that even possible it's official I've lost my mind 'great' I thought sarcastically.

Later that night as I laid awake staring at black roof which reminded me so much of Stefan eyes

There was something strange about Stefan something unhuman..

I stoped mid thought not this again I already argued this with myself about this

My eyes finally fluttered close and I could make out from my dreams were

His glowing hazel eyes boring into mine as we laid in long field

Surrounded by beautiful blossom trees and long flowers which over flowed

Around us it was our little fairy tale world I couldn't have stayed there forever

Suddenly the loud obnoxious beeping came from my alarm woke me from my amazing daze

I let out a small sigh and got ready for another day

"abbey abbey look" I looked at what she had in her hand

A letter I looked at the elegant writing on the front which read

_To Abigail_

_Arms take your last embrace _

_And lips o the doors of breath seal with_

_A righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing _

_Death _

_Come bitter conduct _

_Come unsavoury guide_

_Thou desperate pilot_

_Now at once run_

_The dashing rock by the seasick _

_Weary bark_

_Heres to my love_

_Romeo and Juliet _

I just stood there as those Word ran though my head over and over

'here's to my love' I sighed as finally my heart finally stared to beat naturally and my shallow

Breath came back "so who's it from" my mum asked in a loving was while trying to keep in a snicker

I turned to and rolled my eyes "bye I'm leaving for school now" I added sarcastically.

When I arrived into the school parking lot glancing at my car clock which read 8:30

I groaned in disarray

Only to remember that note I had got this morning opening it and reading aloud making sure I knew it

'_Arms take your last embrace _

_And lips o the doors of breath seal with_

_A righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing _

_Death _

_Come bitter conduct _

_Come unsavoury guide_

_Thou desperate pilot_

_Now at once run_

_The dashing rock by the seasick _

_Weary bark_

_Here's to my love'_

I examined the beautiful and almost familiar writing I took time to processes it.

I sat there for a while just reading it over and over When I heard the sound I loved so much which was almost comforting his velvet voice "what you reading" I jumped at his sudden arrival I looked up only to see his beautiful hazel eyes looking lovely deeply into mine

"um just a letter I got this morning it's amazing" I looked at his expression which was difficult to read

But he had a large grin on his face as if he had just won the lottery

The bell rang "well I guess I'll see you later" I just smiled.

As I made my way across the soggy campus grounds a deep grey cloud covered the over us as usual but this wasn't a cloud that usually came out in swan hill it was dark depressing some what evil looking

As to say something bad is coming

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine and I headed in

I ducked around flying bio project and paper plans to my locker where stood

Non other than Michael Mathews with a large grin on his face and roses in hand

"hey abbey I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the horror movie marathon this Saturday"

"um I can't I'm busy" be excuse ore I could make up a resemble explanation

Stefan's voice cut in as beautiful and as velvet as ever

"Um she's going to the horror marathon with me" as he put his hand on my shoulder

With that Matthew backed of with a look fear and hate on his face

I got my books thinking that Stefan had left

I jumped when I saw that he was still standing there grinning

"so" I started trying to brake the awaked silence as we walked to class

"are we going to the movie this weekend or was that just a lye to get him out of my face"

I said trying to sound smug he looked at me confessed

"I guess" he said unsurely

His suddenly went hard and his hands coiled into fist

Finally my eyes meet his which we now dark black with a lively sliver lining

"look" he was in front with look now of pain and anger

"we can't be friends we can't be anything this isn't right I'm sorry"  
he was suddenly gone

I strand my brain to understand what had just happened but I couldn't.

As always The final bell ran and head towards the main entrance

I just about to turn the corner when I heard three voices which sounded oddly familiar distract and angry

"what did I tell you, you almost blew our cover thanks to you ignorance"  
"I told you I'm sorry" Stefan's velvet voice cut in and I knew they were talking about me

"but I couldn't help I don't love…" before he could finish Matthew was in front of me

"so can I walk you to your car Madam" he asked trying to be a gentlemen but I wasn't in the mood for him "no it's fine" he just shrugged and walked off

The voices had stoped I turned the corner and they were gone

"I don't love.." I hid my head in the palms of my hands trying to pushed my brain for an answer.

Chapter 2

1 month later

Saturday came and it was the same old same old retune

I wasn't sure if was the extent of the list of my chores or

knowing the two days of hell I'm going though with out seeing Stephan

Something about him his scent always smell like the forest and fresh amaryllis's flowers

His face grows more and more beautiful every day like a fallen angel from heaven or….

My thought was Interrupted As the rang once, twice again I ran to it

As fast as my legs could take me without tripping

My house was simple one story 3 bedrooms, a small lounge room all rooms but the bedrooms a milky white

it no hassle to get around

I flung open the door to see nothing but a note

Which had the same lovely hand writing on it As the other note

My gut turned as I read the note

_My dearest abbey _

_I love you _

_I love you more than all the money and power _

_In this world which is why I can not put you at _

_Risk like I am _

_It is wrong of me to be writing to you _

_Because it will only make it harder for you_

_And for me _

_so with a final kiss I say goodbye_

_To my love who keeps my heart forever _

_Even if I can' not keep hers _

_You have my heart keep it safe until you_

_Die _

_Goodbye _

_Stefan _

I held back tears knowing that I couldn't brake down I'm stronger than

I ran to my room and locked the door behind me, buried my head into my pillow

And cried and cried till there was no more tears to cry I was strong but the eagre to cry was just so much stronger

I didn't sleep that night I just laid there reading the letter over and over until I felt the numbness had

Taken over the pain it still lingered inside me but it stung less.

Sunday and tomorrow I have to deal with this mess with ste..

A tear ran down my cheek as I tried to just think of his name

"are your alright abbey" I heard my sisters whiny voice from behind me

"yeah I'm fine why"

"you look upset" I tried to keep my voice strong

"I'm fine Aneaka"

With that we walked down stairs to start another day.

The day went by all to fast and Stefan was no were to be seen

I was relived and anguish all at the same time

I mentally laughed at my self for being to so hung up

'another day and another week of trying un-puzzle the puzzle at is Stefan savour but how can I un-puzzle something that I cant see'

The thought As I walked large packed corroders

Suddenly an small bell like voice came from behind me "hi are you Abigail stoner"

I turned to see a small girl with beautiful long flowing cinnamon hair

Which complimented her golden glowing eyes which had a similarity to Stephens she wore a

Simple brown short sleeve t-shirt and jeans

"um yes and you are"  
"sorry I'm Ashley savour I'm Stephens older sister"  
her voice went crook near the end which frightened me a bit

"and I'm just here to worn you that if you do or say anything to harm my brother and or my family I will personally track you down and .." she cut off

I started to wonder why then out of no there was Stefan by my side

"hi ash, abbey what are you talking about" he said those words sternly

Shotting a extremely dirty look towards who was staring at Stephen with a look of shook on his face

"no I was talking to Abigail here because she looked a little lost"  
"and desperate" she mumbled quietly under her breath as both me and Stephan were both giving a dirty look I turned to ask Stefan were he had been all day

But he was gone

So I headed as always towards the main exist alone.

i drove slower and more carefully from school that day along the small, icy highway

But it all happened so suddenly

Before my brain could react to what was happening two cars raced at me with top speed

I smashed though the front window with great force and every faded to black as I lost conciseness

Everything was dark

2 weeks later

As I listened out for any sign of human life the memories came flooding back to me

my eyes fluttered open a amazing pair of golden eyes staring down to me

"oh abbey you're awake thank goodness" that voice like bells those eyes

"Stefan " was all I managed to get out I looked around at my surroundings

I was in the hospital doctors buzzing around , machines patched to every visible part of my body

"don't speak " his voice washed over with concern and guilt

"who, how…what I mean"

"you where in a car crash we found lying in the forest you were in a very bad shape but your okay now."

"we?" I asked confused as his eyes turned a beautiful shadow black which was lined in

Sliver

"yes me and my family we were driving and we.." he stoped why did he stop I started to panic

"happened to come across the accident" he said it as though he knew it happened before it happened "I got you out just before your car went in to flames you've been in a coma for 2 weeks"

I was speechless

"are you okay" I muttered in a low chalky voice I At that moment my mum and Aneaka came barging though the door both eyeing

Stefan who was as close at my side suspiciously

"oh abbey" my mum cried hysterically as tears welled up in her eyes

"mum I'm okay Stefan saved me" I looked at the angel  
as my mum jumped from my arms and gave Stefan an emotional hug

"thank you thank you so much" she cried into his shoulder

As me and Aneka both our eyes at our mothers hysterical state

"okay mum please don't crush him"

"well I better get going I'll see you tomorrow" he said it so causally as though we had been

Childhood friends

I pushed that thought aside

"yeah I'll see you then" and he walked out

"can we go home yet I'm fine"

"okay okay miss…stoner we will out of here as soon as possible" doctor foster said as he walked in the door " well I think you should be okay you may have post dramatic stress but no concussion and your vitals check out you should be get going In an hour or so okay"

I just nodded I wasn't in the mood to argue.

I stood in front my locker on Monday getting ready for English my favourite

And the only class with Stefan

though I still hadn't got over the accident it was yesterday I say leave the past behind were it belongs

I stepped out of the way just in time to see Michael standing there lips pursed in hatred

"what is going on between you and that Stefan guy"

"what do mean"

"are you and him an" he hesitated

"are two together"

Together I knew what it meant but was me and Stefan _together _

"I don't know no, maybe" I sighed a shallow sigh

"I have to get to class I'll see you later"

"okay" he said it almost sarcastically as though he knew I Didn't mean it.

Chapter 3

I turned the corner to see Stefan standing there with a glum look on his face

"hay Stefan are you okay" I knew he wasn't but I just had to ask

"I'm fine I just I have something imported I have to do.. I just want to try something just stay still"

suddenly his lips were on my and are arms locked around each other in a passionate embrace

i felt the eyes of people around staring with scandals eyes of

but for once I don't care every time he spoke to me, looked at me and smiled at me was something special like I was his own personal miracle as he was mine

I love him I….I'm in love with Stefan savour

I said nothing not ruining the moment this perfect moment

"I love you to Abigail stoner forever and always no matter"

"what do you mean no matter what"

"I love you so much abbey so i have to show you something come with me"

he pulled me along out to the car park and around to the edge of the forest he took of his dark black hooded jacket and he stepped

in the sun light his skin it was beautiful " i I'm a vam..pire abbey i love u but I'm a monster i mean I've killed people ok i don't want to hurt you i love you to much for that and I couldn't live with my self if I did " i couldn't speak i was still in shock

after about while i finally spoke " i..i can't do this care" I spoke those, turned on my heels

And ran back to School away as far away from him and his vam.. No, no, no

No this isn't real this has to be a dream oh please god let this be a dream

A sudden bright light hit my eyes I was in the school I started the stairs pushing pass the crowds not knowing were I was going I just wanted somewhere black and silent were I could cry and cry

"Abbey abbey can't you please listen to me please" he begged

I could hear the hurt in his voice but I didn't listen I just stood there

he's.. he's a vampire a monster who sucks Blood

How could I be so naive, so blind he was everything that people fear

But I'm in love with him his my life, my soul the person I wouldn't- no couldn't live without

Everything was perfect I didn't care my mum could be a witch or a troll and I still would love her

The love always over powers the hate

"I love you" I suddenly said with out thinking and as soon as those words left my lips I regretted it I just stood there all eyes on me but I just kept my head down making sure not meet anyone's

Eyes then it happened the words that pushed me to him

"'_Arms take your last embrace _

_And lips o the doors of breath seal with_

_A righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing _

_Death _

_Come bitter conduct _

_Come unsavoury guide_

_Thou desperate pilot_

_Now at once run_

_The dashing rock by the seasick _

_Weary bark_

_Here's to my love"_

That note I got it was from him he.. He loved me I couldn't believe it

I turned and there he was the love of my life a vampire

"I love you Abigail stoner"

I ran down the stairs as my legs would take me down the stairs and jumped into his

Arms

"I love you to Stefan savour"

And with that he crushed his lips to mine without force then

"STEFAN MITCHEAL KINGSTON SAVOUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING"  
Ashley's normal angel voice now laced with anger everyone had cleared out of the stairways

Leaving me, Stefan and a mad looking Ashley alone

"ash she knows about _us_" saying the last part quietly

"and you" she said turning to me

"you.. you human I told you to stay away from him you stubborn, clumsy, inconsiderate, content.." and she went on for a full ten minutes before a small girl with shoulder long blonde hair stepped in

by her a also small man but still quit large with dark brown hair  
all with the golden eyes

'could they be vampires to'

"Ashley what going on I could here you from the other side of the school"  
"dam vampire super hearing" Ashley cursed under her breath before setting her sights on me

"this little human here Stefan our idiot of a brother told her about us and that he was in love with her"  
all vampire eyes on me

"vampires can love he doesn't love you"  
a loud growl erupted from Stefan's chest

"you wouldn't hurt your own sister would you"

"oh yes I would sis and don't say that I love her I love her with all my head, un-beating heart

He leaned down and kissed me

"just because you don't know love you don't have a mate and you go on and on about me and" he said leaving my side and stepping in front of Ashley

"Nikhol we have someone as for you who is a lonely old hag"  
"old I am only 108 years old your 130" I was getting sick and tired of there attitude

I hardly knew them and they were fighting about me

I took a step back only to have all eyes fall back to me I suddenly felt dizzy as though I was about to pass out

"abbey are you okay" Stefan asked the concerned tone to his voice made me feel worse

But before I could open my mouth to speak everything turned black.

I woke just minutes later only to see the whole school gathered around me concern and scandal written all over there faces when Stefan's velvet voice cut in

"abbey abbey are you okay" he asked between his dry sobs

trying to answer I slowly opened my eyes

As his exhaled a deep breath in relief

"oh abbey abbey" he just kept chanting my name then brought me into his arms I dug my head into his chest

"I love you" I whispered softly knowing that only he could hear

"I love you to"

"Oh please give it up you to he doesn't love you he's a…"

She never finished but I knew what she was about to say a va..vampire

I took a deep breath and pulled my head from Stefan's chest to see the a hundred pairs of eyes

On me

"here" Michael said offering me his hand with a sly grin running from ear to ear

A low growl came from behind Stefan.


End file.
